wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Wicked (usj)
Wicked (usj) was a Universal Studios Japan in the Land of the Oz had been staged in the Emerald Theater in the Broadway musical digest version of. July 12, opening in 2006, closing on January 10, 2011.* table of contents [ Hide ] * 1Overview * 2Story * 3main characters * 4musical number * 5USJ edition staff　 * 6main cast * 7Trivia * 8guide Overview [ edit ] * July 12, 2006, of the Land of Oz open the opening along with the. * It takes about 35 minutes * Capacity 2143 people * Shooting record in the show has been banned from immediately after the opening. * Because of the digest, Madame Moriburu, Dr. Diramondo, Fierro, Bock, a person such as Nessarozu is not appeared. * Erufaba foreigners, Japanese and English are played by Japanese and Glinda had been mixed. * January 10, 2011, for the Land of Oz renovated, the show prior to the same area close. Last show is so much out also standing guests, cast but was not Thomas ringing applause from the retracted into the wings, as usual curtain call was only once. Story [ edit ] Emerald Erufaba and Glinda who arrived in the city. Green enjoy or over a period of glasses, and watch the show. Then, two people meet in large Wizard of Oz is whether meeting in the palace, speaking what became friends. Scene to Shizu University. Born with a green and Erufaba be avoided because of the skin, popular Glinda of beautiful blonde hair is feel a strong antipathy to each other. Erufaba to forcibly incurred has been pointed shy hat to students of around uncontrollably emotions, magic would use. Glinda is it jealousy while, praise it as a great talent. She so is said to, Erufaba is going to change the way of thinking about my ability. Erufaba returned to the room invites Glinda, which is also the roommate to the Emerald City. Glinda is for a friend worthy of the Erufaba to myself, teach a lot. Scene again to the palace of the witch. Magician to try the magic power of Erufaba will hand the magic of writing to Erufaba. Beautifully Erufaba showed to prove the talent, monkey wing grows in the Chisutori. However, only the wings to all monkey witch had been captured rather than it had gotten grow. Erufaba will perceive the plot dark to attempt to capture her, it would jump out while holding the magic of writing. Erufaba to solidify the decision, detain Glinda, chase two people Wizard of Oz. And the story is, to collide three people feeling climax to. The main characters [ edit ] ; Elphaba : Foreigners play. Born green has a skin, the presence such as it passes also avoid people go by in the cause. However, powerful is her magic there was a talent. ; Glinda : Japanese play. Blonde stylish hair beauty , a popular person, which is also liked by everyone. Talkative, a little self-indulgence selfish there is a place. ; The Wizard of Oz : In the in the play is also referred to as a wizard. Collect herself the envy and respect of the country of Oz, large witch. However, he is just a human being, trying to use Elphaba ; Chistry : Red-black monkey . Of large witch servants . To try the magic power of Elphaba, it is brought to the lab bench. Musical number * One Short Day * Dear Old Shiz * What Is This Feeling? * The Wizard and I * Popular * A Sentimental Man * Defying Gravity Part1 * For Good * Defying Gravity Part2 (flying scene) USJ version staff　 * Arrangement: Stephen Schwartz (composer of WICKED) * Librettist: Winnie Holtzman * Translation, translated and directed by: Takaaki Kanno * Choreography: Hirosaki uranium The main cast Phase 1 (July 12, 2006 - until around February 2007) * Glinda: Maki Ogasa, Asuka Takahashi, valley Kyoko * Elphaba: Gemma, Eugenia, Gillian, Taylor * The Wizard of Oz: Hiroshi Kanazawa Kobayashi Atom Phase 2 (mid-February 2007 -) * Glinda: valley Kyoko, Hiroko Kachi, Sugimoto Chaoyang * Elpaba: Taylor, Lara, Erin * The Wizard of Oz: Uryu, Goto Susumu彦 Phase 3 (to February 27, 2008) * Glinda: Hiroko Kachi, Kokotchi, Chie * Elpaba: charity, Cathy, Kathleen * The Wizard of Oz: Masaru Wanibuchi, Nobuyuki Hayashi, Uryu, * Chisutori: Daniel, Caucasian, Oriental system 3 people Trivia Gemma is "who played Erufaba in Phase 1 Wicked " Melbourne of Erufaba in performance understudy , and Sydney played a Erufaba in the main cast in the performance. In addition, the the Maki Ogasa had been played Glinda in the same Phase 1, "of the Shiki Theatre Company Wicked played a sister Nessarose of Erufaba at". chistery's performer has to corrinate acrobatic stunts to cause the "monkey affect" Guide Before entering the theater, originally the guide to Japanese translation of the English song was written had been distributed, the story guide at a later has been distributed *sorry for the mixed up words this was from a japanese article Category:Wicked the musical